


Toy

by Fallenangelcas98



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Vore, Blow Jobs, Giants, M/M, Macro/Micro, Microphilia, Objectification, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sleep Groping, Soft Vore, Trickster Gabriel (Supernatural), Unaware, big!Dean, buttplug, cock play, giant!Cas, insertion, prank, sex toy, sex toy Cas, tiny!Cas, tiny!Dean, toy!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangelcas98/pseuds/Fallenangelcas98
Summary: Dean finds a realistic looking doll of Castiel on his bed along with a note, and he puts the toy to good use. It's the real Cas, because of course it is, but he doesn't know that.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 13
Kudos: 145





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First macro fic here guys, hope anyone who reads it enjoys it ;) 
> 
> Please let me know if you want more, unless I get any prompts or requests for another chapter it'll probably be the only one. Thanks!

The hunter should've known. He should've realized, but he didn't. When he walked into his bedroom to find a hyper realistic doll of his best friend with a note next to it he was none the wiser that it was _actually_ Castiel. He was suspicious, sure, but he didn't consider that it could be the actual angel shrunken down and pretty much paralyzed. He walked over with a frown, picking up the toy and the note before sitting down on the edge of his bed.

_Since you've been so kind as to let me stay at the bunker I thought I'd make you a little toy of your favourite angel to "play" with, don't tell Castiel I gave you this ;)_

_\- Gabriel_

Dean put the note aside after reading it and turned his attention to Castiel. For the angel everything was overwhelming huge. The hunter was a _giant_ to him, and he could do little more then just stare up as he was inspected and looked over as a mere object. When Gabriel had shrunken him down to be a plaything as a prank he was furious, cursing him loudly in his head, praying at the archangel to turn him back. That anger eventually turned to fear when he was left alone for an inordinate amount of time on Dean's bed though, unable to move a muscle and just wait for his friend to find him. Dean wouldn't _really_ use him for the purpose Gabriel said he would, would he? 

Dean had to admit, the details were _amazing._ It really looked like Cas, but miniaturised. The skin even felt like real skin. He brought Cas right up to his face, poking and prodding everywhere, lifting his arms and legs and turning him around in his hand. "Huh." He wondered if the body underneath those tiny clothes was realistic to Cas' actual body. It probably was. This did feel a little invasive and wrong, like he was inspecting Cas' body against his will. Which was more true then he could ever realize. He was curious, though. And it's not like the real Castiel, who he was hopelessly in love with, would ever love him back the same way or have sex with him like he fantasied about. This was the next best thing he could use, and Cas never had to know, right?

After a moment of mulling it over he sat back in bed properly and carefully started taking off those tiny clothes to reveal the small, vulnerable body underneath. It was a little fiddly but he eventually managed to get them all off, pausing for but a second before he removed the boxers along with everything else. Dean licked his licked as he looked down at the tiny body in his hand, bringing Cas up to his face as he trailed an innocent finger down his front. 

_"No, no, no, Dean, STOP. Please, it's me!"_ Cas prayed desperately, feeling the ridges of Dean's giant fingertip move over his pecs and nipples, feeling out his abs and hips before pressing lightly on his tiny cock and balls. He couldn't help the shiver and tingles that ran through his entire body, reacting to the stimuli against his will. He'd dreamed of Dean touching him sexually loads of times, but not like this when the hunter didn't even realize he was touching the real Cas. His cock hardened and raised up, causing Dean to tilt his head curiously. "You like that, huh? I wonder if the real Cas would like this. Guess I'll have to make do with you." He muttered to himself, gently holding the tiny cock between his finger and thumb to rub and pull on. It stiffened more, raising up to Castiel's stomach as it filled with blood and started leaking precome. If the tiny angel could moan he would, Dean's giant fingers were all encompassing, every touch was electric. 

"I wonder..." Dean glanced at his closed door before sticking out his tongue and curiously licking at Cas' whole crotch, tasting the familiar tang of sweat and musk. It was realistic as fuck, he was starting to get pretty turned on by this. Just imagining it was the real Cas (which it was) was getting him really hard. He stopped for a second to get undressed, jostling the bed and Cas as he did so. The angel was helpless, watching as Dean got naked right in front of him. His friend was huge, towering over him like a god. His cock alone was the same size as Cas, filled with arousal. Dean picked him back up, stomach dropping as vertigo took over and he was brought back up to the hunter's face. That huge, wet, bumpy tongue reappeared to lick up his entire body. _"Oh, fuck, Dean..."_ The small angel moaned in his head, shivering hard as he was slicked up. He was then shoved head first into Dean's mouth, whimpering internally. Everything was hot and damp as the tongue played with him, rubbing up against his body and face as he felt Dean's teeth press down teasingly. A huge moan reverberated through his whole body, a hundred times louder then it would normally be to his tiny ears. Only his legs were out, being held tightly in the giant's fist. It was scary, but he was way more aroused to care. It did feel amazing, like his whole body was getting a blowjob. He was a tiny bit disappointed when he was released, only to be brought down to something new. 

Dean bit his lip as he settled back and dropped his hand and the toy down to his waiting cock, wrapping his fist around it lightly and gladly pressing the tiny angel against the hard surface. He started jerking lazily, enjoying the slick feeling and the sight of his best friend being rubbed up against his member. Castiel still couldn't move or fight it, of course. He could only moan and curse in his head as he was pressed against the huge, hot, pulsing thing. Brought right up to the head and back down again over and over. Occasionally Dean's hand would grip tighter and move faster, moaning loudly far above him, none the wiser of what he was putting the angel through. He was sometimes gripped so tight it hurt, but at the same time the feeling of that giant cock rubbing up and down him felt great. His own dick was being pressed and rubbed pleasantly, and he would sometimes feel a vein pass over him and throb madly. A few times he was stopped just below the head and rubbed in tight circles over one of those veins, pulsing relentlessly against his chest.

Eventually Dean wanted to try something else with Cas, and although it was difficult to stop and control himself the thought of what he was about to do was worth it. He peeled Cas off and set him down on the bed, opening the drawer in his nightstand to grab out his bottle of lube. He didn't hesitate to pour some on his fingers, bringing them down past his crotch and up. Cas' eyes would've widened if they could when he realized what Dean was doing, definitely _not_ wanting to end up where he thought he was going to. Getting licked felt pretty good, and so did being rubbed against a cock just a little bit bigger then him for the most part, but he did _not_ want to get shoved up Dean's ass. It's not like he had any free will in the matter though, helplessly watching as Dean prepped himself, the hunter groaning loudly at the stimulation of his fingers. He was eager to replace those fingers with his new toy though, trying to go as fast as he could and practically vibrating with anticipation. "I hope you're ready little guy, I am going to enjoy this." He moaned, taking his fingers out once he was stretched enough and grabbing Castiel once more. _"Dean, don't. I swear, please don't. I am going to KILL Gabriel. Dean!"_ Cas prayed uselessly, shivering as the cold lube was poured over him and rubbed all over his body. He was then brought down and up and could only wait and brace himself as that giant ass loomed over him, parted by Dean's other hand to reveal his slick, wrinkly asshole. It felt like slow motion as he was brought up to it, watching as it pulsed in anticipation for it's host. The musky smell was overwhelmingly strong, but at least it looked clean. 

Dean wasted no time in pressing the toy against his ass, bring his finger and thumb up to hold Cas' head and rub his face in tight, merciless circles against the puckered muscle. It sent shivers all though him and he moaned again, rubbing the angel up and down between his cheeks before pressing his small head against his hole once more. Cas wished to god he could at least struggle, could get Dean to stop, but he couldn't do anything but just take it. His body was held tightly as his face was pressed against the wrinkled skin, passing though the humid opening this time and twisted to go in easier. Everything was much much tighter in here and the smell was overbearing. The heat, too. He was starting to sweat as he was slowly pushed in further, the muscles clenching and unclenching as they got used to the foreign object. He could hear Dean moaning all around him, feeling his heartbeat pulse loudly in the distance. His feet and ankles were still held by Dean's fist but the rest of him was inside, the hot walls gripping him tightly with barely any release. 

Cas was held there for about five seconds before being pulled out again, getting down to his shoulders before he was shoved in again faster this time. He was pushed and pulled for a while after that, the moans getting louder as well as the heartbeat that reverberated though him. Dean was rhythmically clenching and unclenching his ass around Cas, the walls gripping him tighter and tighter almost as if they were trying to squeeze the life out of him as he was thrust in and out at lightning speed. It was relentless, but his body was still reacting to the stimulus and getting him incredibly hard. He couldn't stop himself from coming, his body shivering all over. Dean was also getting close to the edge, jerking himself off as he thrust Cas in and out his ass. When the hunter came his muscles gripped down tighter then they had before, and Cas could only wait for the crushing pressure to subside as he heard his own name being moaned at a boomingly high level. He was shoved in as far as he would go, unmoving as Dean came over and over again, working though the last spasms blissfully before it was over and the tight grip turned to occasional twitches. That was _definitely_ the best damn orgasm Dean had ever had. He relaxed back in bed and let go of his softening cock, sighing happily as he gave his ass another small squeeze.

At least the main torture was over with now, Cas thought, and he could finally recover his sore, used body a little. He wasn't sure what was going to happen now, it seemed as though Dean wasn't going to remove him for a good while and he doubted Gabriel would release him and turn him back just yet. He just hoped it wouldn't take Dean too long to figure out it was the real him he'd been using as a sex toy now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter here guys, hope you like it! There will be at least one more where this came from now ;)

After his amazing masturbating session Dean ended up falling asleep with Cas still up his ass, rolling onto his stomach and snoring lightly. The hunter had a really blissful sleep and only woke up early the next morning, feeling so good and rested. For Cas though everything was hot and tight, every movement squeezed and pushed at him, every sound was loud and all encompassing. The sound of Dean's heartbeat, his stomach gurgling, his snores. It was all around him, practically suffocating him. And whenever he started slipping down a tiny bit he was clenched to stay there, the walls gripping him tightly, pulsing and twitching against his whole body. He'd tried to get at least some rest, eventually lulled to sleep and only awaking when Dean did.

The hunter rolled onto his back and stretched his arms above his head, giving his ass another squeeze against the toy inside it. He wondered if he should just keep it in there for the day, it did feel good. When he came to a decision he got out the buttplug he owned from the box under his bed to seal Cas inside, moaning softly as he pushed it in. Once that was done he got out of bed to have a shower, none the wiser about what Cas was going though stuck deep inside him. From where he was the angel could feel every step Dean took as if it were an earthquake, wishing he could squirm and push against the plug he could feel at his feet. _"Dean, please just let me out of this hell..."_ He begged, dreading how long his friend was going to keep him in there. 

He heard the rush of water when Dean got in the shower, whimpering internally when he felt his prison collapse more as an immense force pushed against him. Dean was simply trailing a hand down his stomach, absently feeling out the toy before he moved it down further to lazily jerk his cock. Those rhythmic spasms and clenches returned as Dean jerked off again, the hunter closing his eyes as he imagined how his toy looked stuffed deep inside him, being used and played with for his pleasure. Cas could barely take it a second time, the walls squeezing him harder and harder the closer Dean got to coming. He was glad when it was finally over and he could breath again. Dean sighed contently and got himself cleaned up, washing his hair and enjoying the reminder of his shower. He then turned the water off, getting himself dried and dressed ready for breakfast. The walk to the kitchen was a pleasant one, the feel of his toy inside him sending tingles throughout his body. He made himself some cereal, sitting down at the table with it along with a mug of coffee.

He glanced up when Gabriel ended the room after a while, taking his now empty bowl to the sink as he greeted him with a 'Hey'. "Hey, Dean-o. So, did you get my present?" The archangel asked eagerly as he sat down with a lollipop. "Yes, I did." Dean replied nonchalantly as he leaned against the counter with his coffee.

"Did you 'use' it?"

"No, you perv, I didn't. It's on my nightstand. I have to admit though, it does look kinda cute so thanks, I guess. Even if it is a little weird." 

Dean gave his ass a small clench, taking a sip of his coffee. Gabriel smirked, having heard Cas' desperate, angry prayers throughout the whole ordeal last night.

"Oh? I guess it was just boring for him then." Gabriel replied with a shrug, sitting back as he put the lollipop back in his mouth. Dean frowned at his turn of phrase, starting to feel a pit form in his stomach. "...What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I thought I'd shrink Cassie down for fun, he needs some sexual experience, you know? He can't stay a virgin forever. I figured you'd be happy to give him that experience given that 'profond bond' you two got going on."

Dean felt himself go pale, heart thumping faster as he considered Gabriel's words. "W-What?" He was completely serious, wasn't he? It was actually Cas he had in his ass right now. 

"You heard me. I guess I should just turn him back then, shouldn't I? Or maybe I'll just give him the ability to move..." Gabriel suggested playfully, considering it a second before snapping his fingers.

Dean jumped when he felt Cas _move_ inside him, squirming furiously and causing his cock to twitch. Gabriel got up and smirked knowingly at the hunter, causing him to blush deeply. "Tell Cassie to have fun, won't you?" He said playfully before walking out the kitchen, leaving Dean alone. Well, not _alone_ alone, he now had an angry angel squirming and kicking against the buttplug in his ass. He put his mug down and hurried back to his bedroom as he considered what to do. He felt really bad what he put Cas through and should get him out right away, but _damn_ did it feel good to have him squirming in there. He couldn't stop from reflexively clenching around the angel, making him fight harder which in turn aroused Dean more. He took a breath when he got to his bedroom, shutting the door behind him and leaning against it for a moment. He felt really guilty, especially since he could very fairly hear the tiny man calling for him, but he was so hard in his pants already. Maybe he could get away with using him once more to get off? He could just feign ignorance, couldn't he?

Meanwhile Cas was desperately trying to get Dean's attention now that he could move again, trying his hardest to kick out the buttplug and move himself further towards the exit. He didn't realize how much he was stimulating the hunter though, perhaps if he hadn't of fought so hard he would have been taken out straight away, but as it was Dean was deeply aroused and did not want that pleasurably squirming to stop. So instead of taking him out he got himself undressed and got on the bed, jerking off vigorously with a twinge of shame and moaning loudly. The sounds reverberated through Cas once more, making him try harder and yell louder. That intense heat returned along with the rhythmic pulsing of the fleshy walls holding him prisoner, clamping down hard on him and squeezing him so tight he could barely breath. So when he felt the buttplug get removed from below him he was so relieved, figuring Dean was _finally_ taking him out. He was so so wrong though, instead his legs were grabbed and he was pulled out only to his shoulders before being _slammed_ back in and used once again as a human dildo. Pushed and pulled over and over again, faster and faster until the hunter came with a choked off moan as Cas was gripped tighter then ever. He was too tired to keep squirming, just waiting to see what happened as Dean absently pushed him in and out slowly. Once the hunter came down from his high he remembered why he was doing this in the first place and glanced down at the exhausted angel he was _still_ playing with. That guilt returned in full force and he got him out completely, holding him gently in his hands. "Cas?" He called, tone worried and confused. He hoped it was convinving enough, he just couldn't help himself from using him once more. Those were the best orgasms that he's ever had.

Cas looked up at the giant with tired relief, trying to catch his breath for a moment. "Dean...finally."


	3. Chapter 3

After Dean had gotten Cas out and let him rest a little he helped him get cleaned up in the sink, being gentle and careful with the tiny angel. He apologized profusely of course, feeling really bad for what he put him through. Cas was just glad it was all over and he could recover. Dean'd gotten cleaned up too, redressed and set the angel down on his nightstand so he could get dressed as well. 

"I'm really sorry again, man. Come on, let's go get Gabe to turn you back." The hunter said once Cas was ready, letting him onto his palm so he could carry him. The tiny angel simply nodded, holding onto his fingers as he sat in his hand. Now that he could actually look around and concentrate on his surroundings properly he realized just how scary and overwhelming it was to be this small, he was so vulnerable and weak. He couldn't wait to be back to normal. The walk to Gabriel's room wasn't too bad, but even though Dean was holding him securely every step still shook his whole body and sounded ten times louder then they usually would, making him incredibly uneasy. Still, it didn't take long at least. Dean got straight to the point when he knocked on the door and entered the room, expressing Cas' anger for him since the tiny angel didn't exactly look threatening like this. "Alright, you've had your fun, time to turn Cas back to normal." 

Gabriel simply looked up with a smirk, glancing down at Castiel. "Mhm, I don't know...have enough fun yet, squirt?" He asked, smiling wider at the scowl Cas gave him. Dean gently set Cas down on the bed, crossing his arms. "Come on, asshole, just turn him back." He repeated frustratedly. Gabriel considered it for a moment, expression turning mischievous.

"Alright...on one condition. I'll turn you back, Cassie, if I can shrink Dean in your place. Just for 24 hours or so. It's not fair for just you to have all the fun, right?" He proposed, enjoying the reaction he got from both men. Dean's eyes widened while Cas actually considered it. 

"Wait, what? No!" Dean exclaimed, looking between Gabriel and Cas. His objections were ignored though as Castiel gave the archangel a slow nod. "...Alright." 

"Hey!" Dean objected again, feeling anxiety bubble up in his chest at the idea. He slowly lowered his arms and took a step back as Gabriel lifted his hand, snapping his fingers. In a flash Castiel was back to normal while Dean was suddenly 6 inches tall, looking up with a terrified expression. It soon turned to anger though, cupping his hands around his mouth as he shouting up at Gabriel. "HEY, TURN ME BACK! NOW!" 

Cas looked down at Dean, feeling a little guilty. He had a plan for him now though. "It's just for 24 hours, right?"

Gabriel nodded. "Yep."

"It's fair, then. Don't worry, Dean, you won't get harmed. I'll take care of you." He said, getting up off the bed. Dean yelped as Cas picked him up, feeling sick at the sense of vertigo he got being brought higher and higher until he was at chest level. He backed up from the edge of his palm, not wanting to see how high up he was given his phobia. "Cas, what the fuck! You can't let him leave me like this!" He cried out, though he was ignored again as the giant angel started walking out the room. "Have fun, guys!" Gabriel called behind them, closing his door once they were out. 

Dean looked up the giant expanse of Cas' chest, only able to see his stubble covered chin and nothing else past that. He yelled up again, trying to get his attention angrily. It was met with a calm response.

"I heard you, you know. That conversation you had with Gabriel in the kitchen. You knew it was me and yet you used me as a masturbatory aid again anyway." Castiel said, voice booming to his tiny ears. Dean flinched at the volume, but then realization hit him. "Oh." _Shit._ "Look, I do feel bad for that, and for not telling you. It just felt so _good_ when you started moving. I-I couldn't help myself. I'm really sorry." He apologized, cheeks tinted pink with embarrassment. 

"It's okay, Dean, I forgive you. Besides, after these 24 hours we'll be even." Castiel replied, heart thumping in anticipation. He wouldn't hurt the tiny man of course, he'll be really careful with him, but he felt like he deserved to get something out of this too. Dean, though, thought differently. He was suddenly really anxious about what Cas was going to do with him, but strangely not too freaked out at the same time. Aroused, even? No matter his thoughts he has no control over what was going to happen. He was too small, too weak. A mere toy. Castiel brought him into his own room, shutting the door behind them and setting him down on the bed between his legs. Everything part of the angel was _massive,_ and judging by the size of the bulge in his pants his member was bigger then Dean too. The tiny hunter looked all the way up to Cas' face, easily spotting the arousal there from a mile away. "Now, I want you to strip for me, Dean." He was ordered. 

"Are you really going to do this to me, Cas?" Dean asked with more of a challenging tone then a fearful one. He did trust Cas, after all. 

"It is fair, isn't it? After what you put me through?" He asked, pupils dilated as he stared down at his tiny friend. Dean didn't argue, licking his lips before doing as he was told obediently. This wasn't where he thought this day would go, but he was about to technically have sex with Cas which he'd fantasised about doing for a long time. Putting aside everything it seemed clear that Cas actually felt the same way so he was happy to see where this went, even if he was still anxious at the same time. 

For Cas the view of Dean stripping before him was great, and the sense of power he felt was intoxicating. It was like he was in his true angelic form, towering over the tiny man he'd been in love with for years. With a flick of his hand he got rid of his own clothes and Dean's small ones on the bed effortlessly, now that he could use his grace again. He trailed a hand down stroke his erect cock, feeling it twitch with arousal. Dean took a few slow steps forward, feeling the ground shake already just from the small movement Cas was making. The angel was overwhelmingly huge up close, and the harsh sound of skin on skin filled his space. Cas moved his hand away and gave Dean an encouraging expression, biting his lip when the hunter experimentally climbed his balls and stroked his hard cock. The touches were like teasing fingertips, making him moan softly and spread his legs a little wider. The movement had Dean grabbing his cock to not fall off, getting Cas more aroused the way his feet sunk down against the sagging skin and how his upper body pressed against his pulsing member. Dean continued to run his hand up and down it for a while, humping and licking the giant cock. He knew what Cas wanted of him, maybe as well get it over with. It felt pretty great for him too, actually, but it wasn't enough for Cas. The angel soon moved his hand back down to lightly wrap around Dean and his cock, stroking them together with a louder moan. 

When Dean saw the shadow of Cas' hand his eyes widened and he was about to step down when he was grabbed and held tight against the hard cock, grunting as he was dragged up and down it. "Hey! Cas! Let go of me!" He called, getting a booming moan as a response. "I'm in charge here, Dean. You did this with me, you can handle it being done to you." Castiel replied, stopping Dean below his leaking cock head and rubbing him in tight little circles over the pulsing vein there. Then he was dragged up and down again, only faster and slightly more carelessly. "CAS!" Dean called again, grunting as he was squeezed and dragged for ages. Cas either couldn't hear or wasn't listening to his cries to stop, starting to hurt the hunter a little with how hard he was dragging him up and down over and over again against that hot, twitching wall of flesh. Dean couldn't help but come himself though, his own miniature cock being squeezed and dragged along with him. He'd tried to hold it in to no avail, now oversensitive and begging to be released. It at least wasn't long before he felt Cas start getting close too. The veins he was rubbed against starting twitching madly and everything got hotter and tighter and louder until Cas came hard with a bitten off moan, gripping him tighter as sperm started spilling down onto him. He was rubbed into it lazily once Cas settled, held there for a while until the angel finally let go and raised his hand up to hold Dean in front of his face. It was incredibly hot seeing the tiny man there, naked, covered head to toe in his sperm. He did look incredibly exhausted though, making him feel a little bad when he realized how rough he was with him. "That was so good, Dean. Sorry, I didn't hurt you though, did I? I didn't mean to get carried away." He apologized.

Dean tiredly looked up at Cas and shook his head a little. "No...I'm okay...but please _don't_ do that again. It felt like you were gonna friggin' crush me, man." He replied, barely able to move his limbs. Cas apologized again, before carrying Dean to the bathroom to get him cleaned up in the sink. "You can rest for now, Dean, I'll be more gentle next time." He said once he'd gotten himself cleaned up and gently dried the tiny guy, letting him sleep on the pillow for now before he used him again. 


	4. Chapter 4

After a few hours of keeping himself occupied while Dean rested Cas was very eager to use the tiny man again, he couldn't stop thinking about it. The sense of power he had over Dean, all the ideas of things he could do to him, it was intoxicating. That's why when Dean awoke Cas was right there hovering over the hunter with an already erect cock. It scared the shit out of him to wake up to, yelping in surprise when he opened his eyes to see that giant dick right in his face, already leaking big glops of precome onto his chest. He backed up to look past it up to Cas' face, trying to wipe off the sticky substance. "Ready for more, Dean?" Cas asked with a playful smile. 

"Man, wasn't earlier enough? I'm sorry I put you through hell, do you really have to use me like this again?" Dean asked as he rolled his shoulder and stretched his sore arms. "I really want to, Dean. Please? Here, let me help." Cas replied, gently picking Dean up and pressing a giant kiss to his chest. He allowed his grace to flow through the tiny guy, healing his soreness. Dean stretched again, testing his limbs. It did feel much better. "...Alright, but please be more gentle? I can't take that again." 

Cas smiled and sat back against the headboard, placing Dean down on his pubes. "I want you to see if you can put an arm in there. I bet that'll feel amazing. You can even fuck it, if you want." Castiel suggested lowly, pointing his slit down at Dean as he lazily stoked himself. Dean turned his gaze to the giant, leaking hole and swallowed his nerves, experimentally stroking the giant head with his tiny hands. Cas hummed and reclined back some more, making the ground beneath Dean's feet shake and gripping the huge cock so he didn't fall. Once he was stable he took a small step back, being careful not to let the wiry hairs beneath his feet trip him up. He licked his lips and curled his hand into a fist, pushing it slowly into the huge slit. He was a bit unnerved by the way it seemed to grip his arm and try to pull him in further, pulling his arm back out again once the squeezing subsided. Above him Cas moaned and cursed loudly, enjoying the teasing touch in his slit. Dean pressed his arm in again further, fucking the hole slowly with his arm. It gripped him tighter the more he stimulated it, pressing down rhythmically when Cas' giant hand got closer to the top before sliding back down to the base over and over again.

Eventually Dean pulled his arm out completely and replaced it with his own dick, fucking the slit with a moan as he got more into it. Cas couldn't feel the tiny appendage as much as he could Dean's arm, but the sight of his tiny friend fucking his cock was more than worth it. It got him harder then ever, not taking his eyes off the tiny hunter as he stroked himself faster. He could feel the heat coil in his stomach as he quickly got closer to the edge. He waited until he saw Dean come in his slit to really let himself go, tipping himself over the edge and moaning loudly as he came. The force of Cas' sperm pushed Dean onto his back and covered his body in the sticky substance, more flying past him onto Cas' chest as the giant's moans filled the room and vibrated the ground Dean was lying on. Once it was over and both men had had a chance to come down from their respective highs Cas cleaned them both up with a flick of his wrist, too impatient to get cleaned up manually. He wanted more now, he didn't want to wait again. He gently picked Dean up and brought him to his face as he started stroking himself again, sitting the tiny man down on his lips. "Cas? Are we really gonna--oh fuck!" Dean started, getting interrupted as Cas opened his mouth over Dean' crotch and started licking his tiny cock. The hunter couldn't help but get hard again, moaning as he pressed his hands against Cas' face and thrust against his tongue. The feeling was amazing, it was hot and wet and all encompassing around his nether region, and it was definitely the best part of this whole thing so far.

Cas moaned against Dean as he stroked himself harder, watching the tiny man with arousal as he licked and sucked on his small member. Dean came again in Cas' mouth, hearing the giant moan louder as he orgasmed too, sucking hard on Dean as he faintly tasted the salty liquid on his tongue. He pulled Dean away once he was done, both of them taking a moment to bask in the afterglow. "Okay...now _that_ was great." Dean hummed tiredly, lying back against Cas' fingers. The angel smiled, trailing a playful finger down Dean's chest. "There's more where that came from." He replied, giving him another moment to rest before flowing his grace through him and doing it all over again. He played with Dean for hours, bringing him and himself to orgasm over and over again in a number of different ways with only a few breaks in between to rest and eat. By the time they was done it was very late and both men were pretty exhausted and ready for sleep. Cas let Dean stay on his chest, being gentle with him of course. They both fell asleep pretty quickly, Cas laying a protective hand over Dean to cover him with the warmth of his palm.

Over the course of the night, though, Cas started having some pretty hot dreams after their day of fun, managing to get hard once more. He unconsciously gripped his hand down on Dean and lowered him down his body, wrapping him around his cock again. The movement understandably woke Dean up and he called up to the angel when he realized what was happening, but it was in vain as the giant squeezed him tightly around that hot, pulsing cock once more. He was dragged up slowly, before being squeezed tighter and lowered back to the base a couple times. No amount of screaming helped, Cas was soon completely hard and moaning lightly in his sleep. Dean was dragged for what felt like an eternity before Cas was finally done with him, rubbing hard and tight until he came and was satisfied enough to let go and roll onto his stomach. Dean, though, stuck to his dick with the sticky substance, ending up being smothered between the giant member and the soft mattress. He tried to wiggle his way out but that just made Cas grind down on him, his thick cock knocking the breath out of Dean. The tiny hunter gave up and eventually just laid there to try and to get some more sleep before morning.

After a couple hours Cas rolled back over with Dean, and by the time another few hours had passed the spell wore off and Dean was back to normal. He was still sticky all over, but at least it was over. And it was pretty great waking up on top of Cas, nuzzled close. When they both woke up some apologies were said and they exchanged a nice hot shower together, threatening Gabriel to _never_ tell Sam about what happened when he came back to the bunker after his hunt.


End file.
